Tarde
by Grazia1908
Summary: Bella casada con Jacob, se reencuentra con Edward 10 años después de su separación, su reencuentro traerá a la luz trabas del pasado que por un momento confundirán el presente.


**Solo la historia es mía los personajes son de S. Meyer. Espero les guste. **

**Pov Bella**

Estaba por cumplir 5 años casada con Jacob, teníamos dos hermosos hijos Leah y Seth de 4 años eran mellizos. No puedo decir que no era feliz por que si lo era, Jacob era todo lo que podía pedir, un buen esposo y compañero me daba todo lo que necesitaba y más ya que me consentía tanto como a los niños. Pero algo le faltaba a mi vida, no sabia que era hasta que me toco ir a una junta de compañeros de instituto, Jacob no quiso ir ya que no les conocía ya que es estudiaba en un instituto de la reservación en donde el vivía.

Quede con Alice en ir en su auto, con Alice no habíamos perdido contacto nos veíamos tan a menudo como su trabajo lo permitía ya que ella era una conocida diseñadora de vestuario, Alice me paso a buscar puntual, me vestí con un hermoso vestido azul, cabellos suelto y un suave maquillaje resaltando mis pestañas, tenia que agradecer a la lotería genética el poseer unas grandes y hermosas pestañas que no necesitaban más que un rimel para lucir ya que eran onduladas por naturaleza me calcé con unos hermosos zapatos negros de tacón (unos Jimmy Choo regalo de mi querido esposo). Me despedí de los chicos y de Jacob, dejando unas simples instrucciones, mas que mal Jacob era tan crío como los niños.

Habíamos quedado en juntarnos en un pab con Caraote que era de propiedad de Emmett el prometido de Rose. Poco a poco fueron llegando los compañeros y amigos con quienes nos habíamos vuelto a encontrar gracias al facebook, nuestra gran y hermosa sorpresa fue ver ahí a Rose, aun hablábamos con ella por teléfono, pero no sabíamos si iba a venir ya que estaba de gira en Europa ya que era una reconocida modelo. Nos abrazamos las tres añorando esos días de travesuras. Como no podíamos perder nuestra esencia comenzamos a fijarnos en nuestros compañeros y "comentando" que había sido de ellos. Jessica realmente estaba "diferente" habíamos oído que se había casado con un banquero mucho mayor que ella y que con sus grandes ingresos financiaba las operaciones y lujos de su joven y caprichosa esposa, fácilmente podría postularse a reina de la silicona y no tendría ningún problema en ganar, Ben y Angela eran la única pareja que continuaban juntos ellos se habían casado en cuanto terminamos el instituto (de eso hacían ya 10 años) ya tenían 3 hijas y eran un matrimonio realmente feliz. Ben había estudiado diseño y tenia una imprenta que prosperaba junto a su familia, realmente estaba muy feliz por Angela y Ben.

Micke tenia una tienda de deportes heredada de su madre, aún estaba soltero, se decía que su madre tenia que aprobara a cada novia que el pudiera tener, Lauren era secretaria en un hotel de Seattle, y asi las historias de mis compañeros no era tan emocionante. Pero por un momento mi mundo se detuvo, ahí en la entrada estaba el Edward, debo confesar que los años le favorecieron enormemente ya que se veía aún mas seductor de lo que lo recordaba había leído que se había convertido en un reconocido cirujano y que pronto se casaría con la actriz Tania Delani. La velada continuo y cada vez que miraba a Edward el fijaba su vista en mi, sin saber por que actuaba asi, como una tonta quinceañera me disculpe con las chicas y me fui al balcón. Me apoye al barandal que daba a un hermoso Jardín interior iluminado sutilmente y con pequeñas banquitas. Camine hacia una de ellas y me senté a tratar de entender que me sucedía, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando no me di cuenta de que el estaba a mi lado

-me puedo sentar?- pregunto señalando mi banquita.

-Por supuesto- dije torpemente, me corrí un poco haciendo un espacio para que se sentara junto a mí.

-hola- dijo en un tono simpático

-hola, como has estado- pregunte haciéndole creer que no sabia nada de su vida

-bien, supe que te casaste-

-si, con Jacob, ¿lo recuerdas?- sabia que lo recordaría, ya que el le dejo un lindo recuerdo de fin de año cuando el me fue infiel con Kate, en ese entonces Jacob era mi amigo.

-Jacob, el siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, y veo que consiguió lo que queria-

-no sabes que estas diciendo, después de lo nuestro estuve sola por mucho tiempo, y Jacob realmente fue un buen amigo. Estuvo ahí cuando la pase mal- no se por que estábamos tocando ese tema la verdad aun me incomodaba.

-nunca pude pedirte disculpas- dijo lamentándose, bajo su rostro, sabía que estaba arrepentido, en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos aprendí a conocerlo muy bien

-tranquilo, eso ya paso fue hace tanto tiempo ya, puedo decir que es una etapa superada- fingí una sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a mis ojos.

- Bella, de verdad lo lamento, yo realmente te queria, pero te veía tan segura de todo que me asuste, y tome la vía del cobarde-

-¿Segura?, ¿de que?, ¿de que te amaba?, bueno si estaba muy segura de eso, y creí estar segura de lo que tu sentías por mi-

- yo te amaba, Bella jamás quise hacerte daño, pero las cosas creo que no se dieron de la mejor manera-

- tienes razón, en aquello. Cometimos muchos errores, pero ellos nos ayudaron a crecer, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que viví contigo si es lo que quieres saber-

-yo tampoco me arrepiento de esa etapa, a pesar de todo ha sido la mas hermosa que he vivido-

-eso lo dices por que no tienes hijos- en ese momento me arrepentí de lo que dije.

-Bella yo sí tengo un hijo, nuestro hijo- sus palabras me dolieron tanto como si un puñal hubiera atravesado mi corazón.

-lo siento no quise decir eso, realmente lo lamento-

-esta bien si tú no lo ves asi, ya que te has casado y supongo que tienes hijos, pero para mí ese niño existe y es importante-

-Edward, para mi el es parte de mi historia es mi primer hijo, nunca habrá nada que lo reemplace, es un angelito que me acompaña día a día- en ese momento una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla, ya que jamás olvidaría a mi bebe –no te apenes, si Dios decidió quitarnos a ese bebe era por que no estábamos preparados para tenerlo-

-yo le amaba y hubiera hecho todo para que el fuera feliz-

- lo se- tome su rostro y limpie la rebelde lagrima que corría por su mejilla. Sus ojos verdes me miraron con tanta intensidad que por un segundo me perdí en ellos

-como es que llegamos a separarnos-

-creo que tu tienes la respuesta a eso ya que fuiste tu el que me defraudo-

-lo lamento, estaba tan enojado, inmaduramente te culpaba por no haber cuidado de el, y bebí mucho esa noche, queria revelarme me tope con Kate y fue un salvavidas para ese momento-

-no tienes que dar explicaciones lo pasado ya pasó, no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediarlo-

- has pensado en que hubiera sido de nuestras vidas si las cosas hubieran resultado?-

-primero creo que no hubieras podido estudiar, habrías tenido que trabajar y estudiar, un bebe es mucho gasto, y no hubieras disfrutado de tu juventud como se que lo has hecho-

-bueno, si, pero hubiera sido hermoso haber vivido esa experiencia, cuando llego a mi departamento, estoy solo y me pongo a pensar en esa vida alternativa y en como fui tan inmaduro, me he atormentado cada Diciembre pensando en el que habría sido el cumpleaños de mi niño, y como hubiera sido-

-si, yo también lo pienso, a veces cuando estoy sola en casa converso con el, e imagino que tiene tus ojos y mi cabello, me hubiera gustado tenerlo, a pesar de todo se que habría sido capaz de cuidar de el, sabes durante años me atormente pensando que no iba a hacer buena madre, cuando quede embarazada de los mellizos mis miedos aumentaron, agradezco que Jacob estaba a mi lado, el me daba fuerzas y confianza, pero cuando nacieron todo miedo se esfumo-

-veo que Jacob te ha hecho muy feliz y me alegro por eso-

-si, es muy bueno, ¿y tu prometida? ¿Para cuando es la gran fecha? – queria cambiar de tema, el tema del bebe aún me dolía demasiado.

-el matrimonio será para 8 meses mas ella quiere una boda con muchas personas y eso, quiere que sea todo un evento social-

- debes estar emocionado con todo eso ¿cierto?- sabia que Edward no era de codearse con tantas personas su grupo era mas intimo

-Claro! No puedo estar mas feliz- me dijo con una mueca que me hizo reír – es lo que ella quiere, además es su "día" especial-

-¿como? ¿No te quieres casar?-

-o sea si, pero es que ya llevábamos 5 años de noviazgo y la sociedad ya nos estaba presionando asi que le dije que pusiera la fecha-

-¿la sociedad?, pero dirás que soy lenta, pero no comprendo si no quieres ¿por que te casas?, ¿no la amas?- y en ese mismo momento me arrepentí de mi pregunta, creo que esta noche no tenia filtro.

-la quiero, pero no la amo, he amado a solo una persona y le falle, no he vuelto a amar a nadie como a ti Bella- tomo mis manos y las beso mis mejillas se sonrojaron – ¿y tu? ¿Te casaste enamorada?- ya que estábamos en esto me pareció injusto no contestar

- enamorada no, lo queria mucho ahora le amo, pero no con esa intensidad con la que te amaba a ti, supo conquistarme de una manera diferente, sabia que podía llegar a amarlo y lo he conseguido, me siento amada y se que el nunca seria capaz de hacerme daño, es mi puerto seguro- mire su rostro y lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Bella, no pensé en encontrarme aquí contigo y realmente me ha gustado poder pedirte disculpas, después de que lo nuestro acabara me fui a Europa, estudie ahí y me prepare para volver a pedir tu perdón, pero cuando llegue te estabas casando con Jacob, un día logré comunicarme con Sam para saber de ti ya que sabia que Jacob era tu amigo y el podría saber tu paradero y ahí me dijo que en dos días te casabas con Jacob. Queria recuperarte, pero cuando alcancé a llegar estabas ya en la iglesia y te veías tan feliz, que me dije que mi mejor regalo para ti era dejarte ser feliz- estaba sin palabras, el había estado ahí, y me dejo ir.

- gracias-

-¿por que das las gracias?-

-por no interrumpir, aunque no haya amado a Jacob, el no se merecía que le hubiera hecho daño, con Jacob tuvimos una relación diferente, el no me toco hasta que nos casamos, y no es que no tuviera ganas, si no que queria que yo estuviera segura y sabia que si yo me casaba con el estaría dispuesta a entregarle todo de mi. El es muy bueno-

-es todo lo que yo no fui ¿cierto?- pregunto apenado

-Edward, no puedo compararlo, ustedes son muy diferentes el es mi cable a tierra y tu eres el viento, tu me llevabas a vivir contigo era libre, vivíamos la vida como si no hubiera mañana y nos amábamos con esa intensidad, el es mi yunque quien me recuerda quien debo ser-

-quiere decir que has perdido tu esencia, tu espíritu-

-en cierto modo, pero podemos decir que no la perdí si no que la cambie, aunque no te puedo negar que a veces añoro con volar, ser el viento-

-Bella, juro que si no hubieras tenido a tu familia hubiera vuelto por ti, el volverte a ver y ver en la hermosa mujer que te has convertido me ha hecho volver a sentir aquello que pensé que estaba oculto, y si me hubieras dado una oportunidad te hubiera hecho muy feliz, habrías volado cada día- volteo su rostro hacia el vació

-gracias, por quererme de esa manera y por tu sinceridad, pero aunque me encantaría que las cosas hubieran sido diferente estoy muy feliz con lo que he decidido, ya tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y la desperdiciamos, y espere por ti durante 3 años. Lo que vivimos nunca será borrado de mis recuerdos fueron momentos realmente lindos, gracias realmente por todo aquello- desvié mi mirada hacia el balcón y vi a Alice buscándome –creo que es momento de que me valla- al levantarme Edward se levanto conmigo me tomo el rostro y intento besarme, puse mis manos en sus labios y lo detuve.-no es necesario y por pequeño que parezca significa mucho para ambos y no puedo hacerle esto a Jacob, lo siento- beso mi frente dulcemente y me abrazo.

-que seas feliz mi hermosa Bella. Y si ese perro alguna vez te hace daño le devolveré el puñetazo-

-esta bien, pero creo que tendrás que esperar mucho, el es muy bueno.-

-lo se, realmente espero que seas feliz, déjame como un recuerdo y vive a tu mujer, hazla feliz- me solté de su abrazo y me dirigí adonde estaba Alice, me miro extrañada pero no dijo nada. Le conté lo ocurrido con Edward en el auto y valoro mi actitud. Al llegar a casa nos despedimos y entre. Lo que vi al ingresar a ella fue lo que corroboro mis sentimientos en el sillón estaba Jacob durmiendo, seguramente me estaba esperando, me acerque y lo bese, lentamente se despertó

-hola bonita, la pasaste bien-

-si, fue bueno. Te Amo lo sabias-

-si, yo también te amo, gracias por aceptarme-

-gracias a ti por esperarme y amarme- ahí comenzó un beso que termino en nuestro dormitorio sellando el pacto de amor que hicimos hace 5 maravillosos años.

Fin

**Se que es poco común un ff de Jacob y Bella, pero al oír una canción me llego la inspiración. Espero sea de su agrado chicas. Con mucho amor para ustedes. Déjenme sus comentarios. **


End file.
